


Mischievous Cat

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, The cat is causing trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Goose is causing trouble around the house, and Carol manages to distract you for a few minutes while Goose causes even more trouble.





	Mischievous Cat

“Goose!” You shout as you chase the tabby around the house.  “Drop the hair tie right now!”  Good had gotten into yours and Carol’s room and stolen one of Carol’s hair ties.  He was now running from you because he knew he was in deep trouble when you caught him.

Carol opened the front door, just returning home from a quick trip over to Maria’s and Monica’s place.  Goose seeing his opportunity shot out the open door.  You cursed as you came skidding to a halt knowing he had dashed under the porch and there was no way you could reach him there.

Carol gave you an amused look, “What’s he done now?”

You placed your hands on your hips and frowned at your girlfriend, “He stole one of your hair ties again.”

Carol shook her head, “Let him have them, he’s just gonna keep stealing them anyway.”  She wrapped her arms around your waist and grinned at you.

You huffed, “Well if someone would stop leaving them out where he can get to him then he wou–” You were cut off by Carol kissing your lips to shut you up.

“Let him have some fun,” she said when she pulled away.

“I hate it when you do that,” you narrowed your eyes at her.

“What?  This?”  She kissed you again, this time a bit more firmly, turning you so that your back rested against the door jamb. You moaned against her lips as she distracted you.

Goose seeing that this was his chance to escape back into the house unnoticed raced past you two.  You barely registered the sound of the cat running past you, you were too lost in how soft Carol’s lips were and how good her hands felt as they explored your body.

The moment was ruined by the sound of something crashing in the kitchen and you pulled away from Carol, “Either we have a ghost in our house or Goose slipped past us while we were making out like teenagers.”

Carol laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners, “Come on let’s go see what Goose has destroyed now.”  She took your hand and tugged you inside.

The two of you noticed that Goose had knocked over one of the Tupperware containers that held his food.  The lid had been knocked loose as it had crashed down from the counter and onto the floor.  Goose was greedily gulping down the food.

Carol bit back a laugh as you pulled Goose away from the scene telling him that he was being a particularly bad kitty today and that he needed to behave.  Carol scooped Goose into her arms so that you could clean up the mess.  She cooed over him and grinned when you gave her a look.

“You baby him too much,” you told her.

“He likes giving you trouble because he likes getting a rise out of you,” Carol said before sticking her tongue out at you.

“Oh yeah?”  You asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” she laughed and gently placed Goose back on the floor who let out an indignant yowl at having his food being scooped up and put away again.

You wrapped your arms around her waist and gave her a small smile, “I think you enjoy it too.”

She kissed your nose, “Just a little bit.”

You were about to share another intimate moment when you heard something else crash to the floor, “GOOSE!”  


End file.
